


The Blue Box Series

by flewintotheice



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flewintotheice/pseuds/flewintotheice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They begin their first adventure together in a blue call box...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Box Series

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came to me. I may add to it later or not, depending on what people think of it. 
> 
> Kind of a what if? What if, after the battle of New York, when Steve is still feeling as if he has nothing left to keep him in New York, the Doctor arrives and, in need of a companion, asks Steve to travel with him. Steve says yes...

“I need a companion; someone who will travel with me. It could be a great learning experience for us both.” 

Steve listened to the man, his gaze shifting between the man and the blue call box several times before he finally nodded, slowly shifting his gaze back to the other man with a curious look in his blue eyes.

“I’d like that, I think,” he answered quietly. “There really isn’t anything or anyone left for me here.” The man gave him a knowing smile and rested a hand on his arm.

“Come on then. Places to go, people to see…” He headed into the call box as Steve looked around the broken, quiet city once more. He sighed softly to himself, nodding as if realizing he was doing the best thing for himself.

“Good bye,” he whispered just before he stepped inside the call box and closed the door behind him. “What do I…” he stopped short as he turned to look for the other man. “Oh! It’s… it’s bigger on the inside.” The man laughed from where he stood near a central console.

“That is everyone’s first reaction,” he answered as he pushed several buttons and threw a few switches. Steve walked over to stand next to him.

“So, what do I call you? I mean… you know my name and all but, you didn’t tell me your name.”

“You can call me the Doctor,” he answered with a smile as he looked up at him. There was a whirring sound around them and lights flashed on a panel.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked, trying still to understand everything. It had all happened so fast.

“Anywhere and everywhere,” the Doctor answered softly. “Where would you like to go? What would you like to see?” Steve thought for a few moments.

“Some place different… something new…”

“I know just the place, Steve Rogers,” the Doctor answered with a smile. “Hang on…”


End file.
